millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Garcia
Carlos Garcia 'is a freshman student that goes to Millard High. He is known to be a punk skateboarder who breaks rules. He wanted to join Emette's army of evil students but was changed when he saw Daisy almost get hurt. He is trying to get everyone to be brave and stand up to Emette. He is best friends with Michael Grayten and hangs out with him often. Character Profile ﻿Basics *'Birthday: March 24th *'Ethnicity:' Half Mexican/Spanish, half Italian *'Body Type:' Average *'Height:' 5'8 1/2" *'Hair Color:' Black *'Eye Color:' Green *'Skin Color:' Light Tan *'Dominant Hand:' Right. Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Skateboarding. *'Favorite Color:' Green. *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Eminem *'Favorite Type of Music:' Rap, Rock, and Pop Rock. *'Favorite Food:' Nachos *'Favorite TV Show: '''Jackass, Silent Library *'Favorite Book: Doesn't read. *'Favorite Movie: '''Has none. 'Report Card *'English:' C+ *'Math:' C *'History:' B *'Biology:' A- *'Computers:' B+ *'Gym:' A+ *'Astrology:' B- *'Art:' D+ *'Music:' A *'Cooking:' C- *'Drama: '''B *'Health:''' A Relationships With Other Characters Michael Grayten Carlos and Michael are best friends. Michael is always saving Carlos from getting in trouble. Sometimes he even helps with Carlos's plans, but only minor things like pranks and stuff. Michael thinks of Carlos as a brother at some times, until Carlos screws up. They're pretty close though. They met in 4th grade. Carlos was a bully back then, and would beat up this particular kid named Aaron. Aaron was Michael's best friend. Michael decided to stand up to Carlos. One day, Carlos was doing his usual bully routine on Aaron. Randomly, Michael came up and told Carlos off. Carlos gave a swing at Michael. Michael dodged it and punched Carlos, connected right into his face. Carlos's eye became black and blue quick. The principal came and stopped it quickly. He brought both kids to the office. Somehow, weirdly, Carlos and Michael became friends. Carlos admitted he was sorry and Michael forgave him. They hung out after that and became best friends fast. Daisy Boone Daisy Boone is Carlos's crush. Even though they haven't talked, Carlos has been staring at her from afar. He thought that she was nice, sweet, and cute. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know how to. So he just sat or stood from a distance, waiting for the chance. They first actually met during an assembly. Carlos at the time had blue hair due to an experiment by Michael during Science (he still has blue har so far). Daisy complimented Carlos on his blue hair saying that she like it. Carlos took it as getting to be her friend. Then, when the principal announced state tests, Daisy freaked out saying that she was going to do bad. Carlos reassured her telling her she would do great. Then, in Math class, when Emetee swung at Daisy with a knife, puposely missing, Carlos got mad. he told Emette to back off, even though he was after Dominick. Daisy was scared stiff. then, when everyone went outside to see the damage, Carlos check to see if she was okay. When she fainted due to the cops overwhelming her with questions, Carlos was first to her side. He was escorting her to the nurse when he brought up prom. After saying she never was going with anyone, Carlos shyly and stuttering, asked her. She said yes, and they walked to class after the bell, forgetting about the nurse. What's happened to him in Science *Had his hair turned blue. (From taking Michael's chemicals) *Has shrunk to five inches. (From drinking the toxic water.) *Turned into a cat twice. (From Michael's chemicals.) (Maybe he should stop asking Michael to be his lab partner.) Trivia *Carlos is one of a triplet, and has an older and younger brother, which means he has four siblings. All are boys. *Carlos was a Boy Scout, which explains the pocketknife, but he quit after a year. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Freshmen Category:PeaceOut12's Characters Category:Active Characters